Distance to a Kiss
by Qhia503
Summary: Minho adalah namja yang disukai Taemin sejak SMP yang juga sahabat kembarannya, Jongin. Tapi saat masuk SMA ternyata Minho berubah menjadi namja yang sangat populer. Lalu bagaimana cara mendekatinya? / 2MIN / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**_DISTANCE TO A KISS_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

**Cast :**

Kim (Lee) Taemin

Choi Minho

Kim Jongin (Kai)

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** 2Min

**Disclaimer : **SIPUT! It's me!

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC

**Summary : **Minho, namja yang disukai Taemin. Dia adalah teman dari saudara kembarnya, Jongin. Sejak kecil Minho sering mengahbiskan waktu di rumah Taemin dan Jongin. Walau ia sudah lama menyukai Minho, namun sulit menunjukkan perasaannya didepannya. Ketika mereka masuk SMA, Minho berubah menjadi namja tampan yang digandrungi banyak yeoja dan uke. Taemin merasa sulit mendekati Minho. Lalu bagaimana ia mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka?

.

"Qhia503"

Presents…

.

**Aku telah mengenalnya sejak dulu, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu saat kami masih SD. Namja yang selalu kusangka kubenci. Tapi sebenarnya, dari awal kami bertemu dia entah bagaimana caranya telah menjadi seseorang yang special dihatiku.**

**Sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali mendekatkan jarak yang tercipta diantara kami…**

Taemin menatap papan pengumuman di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulutnya membuka-tutup, sesekali ia juga tampak menggigit kukunya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Kibum? Kami sekelas, tidak bisa dipercaya" Taemin mengcengkram erat pundak Kibum tanpa melepaskan tatapan cemasnya dari arah papan pengumuman.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kibum bertanya santai.

"Itu, aku dan Minho!" Taemin menunjuk namanya yang sebaris dengan nama Minho.

"Bahkan nomor absennya juga dekat…" Taemin menghela napas.

"Minho? Choi Minho? Oh… Teman saudaramu itu?"

Taemin mengangguk kikuk.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku takut masuk ke kelas" Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa gugup.

**Aku tidak tahu, apakah kejadian kecil di awal kami masuk SMA ini adalah pertanda baik.**

**Ini adalah rasa suka yang sejak dulu ada dan kupendam selama 5 tahun sendirian.**

**Dia -Choi Minho- adalah sahabat dari saudara kembarku Kim Jongin sejak SD.**

"Aku pulang~!"

Jongin yang baru saja tiba dari latihan sepak bola langsung mendobrak pintu dan menerobos ke dapur.

"Eomma masak apa hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nafas letih yang kentara.

"Soumen" Leeteuk menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakan.

"Ha? Lagi-lagi makanan instan?" kedutan samar muncul di dahinya.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Hei Kkamjjong!"

Jongin menoleh keasal suara, ia menatap Taemin yang menatap sengit dirinya di pintu dapur.

"Kau memakan pudding apricot milikku ya?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi makan.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukan aku" Ia menjawab sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Taemin mengerucut imut.

"Lalu siapa?!"

Jongin menelusuri isi kulkas, mencoba mencari sebotol air mineral dengan suhu rendah. Ia menoleh sebentar kea rah adik kembarnya sebelum menghabiskan isi botol ditangannya.

"Minho kan? Tadi dia memakannya sebelum kami berangkat latihan"

"APA!"

"Eh? Bukannya itu memang bagianku?"

Minho –sahabat Jongin orang paling menyebalkan menurut Taemin-yang baru saja memasuki dapur menyahut dengan santai. Iris kelamnya memperhatikan Taemin dan Jongin yang saling melempar glare.

Taemin mendelik marah kearahnya "Apa kau bercanda? Itu tidak mungkin!"

**Saat itu kami baru kelas 5 SD. Aku tahu ia juga ikut klub sepak bola sama seperti Jongin, aku dan mereka berbeda sekolah. Tapi meski kami bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda, dia selalu ada dirumahku setiap hari.**

"Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!" Taemin beranjak pergi dari ruang makan dengan wajah kusut.

"Hoi! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, lagipula itu hanya pudding" Jongin berusaha membujuk Taemin.

"Lagipula rasanya biasa saja" Minho menyambung dengan tampang cuek. Niatnya sih mau ikut membujuk, tapi…

"Jangan bicara lagi!"

**Dia yang selalu merasa rumahku adalah rumahnya. Akhirnya kami menjadi dekat dan ia sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Bagian dari keluarga kecil kami.**

"Sebaiknya kalian membersihkan diri sebelum makan malam, besok juga mau main ke pantai kan?"

"NE EOMMA/AHJUMMA!"

Taemin membantu eommanya yang sedang mengelap piring-piring yang basah. Wajahnya tampak tak bersahabat dari sebelum makan malam tadi bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa orang itu tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali? Bagaimanapun ia seharusnya memiliki rasa malu walau hanya sedikit" ucapnya ketus.

Leeteuk menoleh kearah putranya. Ia membereskan beberapa piring yang sudah kering.

"Kau sedang membicarakan Minho ya?"

Taemin tidaak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kesal Minho dan saudaranya yang sedang asyik bermain games di ruang tengah. Leeteuk menghela napas pelan sebelum membuka suara.

"Eomma rasa dia kesepian. Setiap Minho pulang ke rumah selalu tak ada siapapun. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Tapi karena pekerjaan, ibunya baru pulang setelah larut malam"

Taemin Nampak terkejut mendengar cerita eommanya. Pandangannya teralih pada Minho yang sedang tertawa bersama Jongin.

"Begitu…"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan? Kalian bisa bermain dengan rukun bertiga, seperti saudara"

**Begitulah… Karena kami masih anak-anak, waktu selalu dihabiskan dengan bertengkar karena hal-hal yang sepele. Satu lawan dua, aku selalu bersebrangan dengan Minho dan Jongin.**

"Kau tidak ikut ke pantai bersama mereka Taeminie?" Leeteuk yang sedang menggendong Choco –anjing peliharaan mereka- bertanya heran saat melihat Jongin dan Minho hanya pergi berdua.

"Apa?" Taemin memasang tampang bodoh. Tidak, bukannya ia tidakmendengarnya, hanya saja pertanyaan eommanya terdengar tidak masuk akal –baginya-.

"TIDAK USAH!" Jongin dan Minho menolak serempak.

Leeteuk mengerjap bingung. Taemin melirik sinis pada dua manusia beda marga dihadapannya.

"Memangnya aku peduli! Aku malu jika harus bermain bersama anak-anak seperti kalian! Lagipula aku juga tidak mau ikut!"

"Kami juga malu jika harus bermain dengan anak kurus sepertimu~" goda Minho sembari menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum berlari keluar bersama Jongin. Mereka tertawa puas melihat kemarahan Taemin.

Ia hanya menatap berang pintu yang baru saja menutup karena ulah namja bermarga Choi itu. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi.

**Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat itu aku merasa Minho benar-benar sosok yang mnyebalkan.**

"KAMI PULANG~!"

Jongin dan Minho masuk beriringan kedalam rumah. Jongin tampak mengerutkan dahi saat melihat tangannya.

"Kulit kita benar-benar terbakar matahari" ucap Jongin ironis "Aku mau mandi saja, kau bagaimana Minho?"

"Aku mau istirahat dulu, kau duluan saja"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu sebelum melangkah kea rah kamar mandi "Baiklah"

Minho meletakkan tasnya asal dan menghampiri Taemin yang sedang serius membaca komik di sofa.

"Hei" panggil Minho pelan.

Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia menatap malas sosok Minho.

"Ada apa?"

Minho tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia memandangnya sebentar sebelum meyerahkannya pada Taemin.

"Untukmu. Aku membawanya sebagai oleh-oleh karena terlihat sangat cantik"

Taemin tertegun menerima kerang pemberian Minho. Kerang laut, entah apa namanya, tapi seperti kata Minho tadi, benda ini memang sangat cantik. Ia menatapnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Minho menyenderkan tangannya di sandaran sofa agar dapat melihat ekspresi Taemin lebih jelas. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Coba kau masukkan kedadamu"

"…"

"…"

BLETAKK

BUG

BUG

Sebuah bantalan kursi melayang dan tepat mengenai wajah Minho disusul dengan Taemin yang langsung berdiri dan memukuli kepalanya berkali-kali dengan brutal hingga namja tampan itu hampir terjengkang kedepan. Tangannya mengibas mencoba menghentikan Taemin. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa namja manis itu malah balik memukulnya daripada berterimakasih.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau malah memukulku?!"

Taemin tidak peduli dan terus saja memukuli Minho. Leeteuk yang tadinya berniat memanggil mereka untuk makan malam malah cengo mendapati aksi brutal Taemin.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya sedang apa?" tanyanya bingung.

**Padahal aku sudah merasa senang, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kami selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran?**

BRAKK

"HEI!"

Dua namja tampan yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masingnya itu menatap malas pada Taemin yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar mereka. Wajahnya tampak dipenuhi keringat. Napasnya juga memburu, apa dia baru saja ikut marathon? Pikir mereka asal.

"Kalian ini benar-benar… Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan menonton film seperti itu di sebelah kamarku!"

'AH~ OH~'

Wajahnya langsung memerah drastic saat tanpa sengaja indra penglihatannya menangkap adegan tak senonoh di layar kaca yang sedang disaksikan dua manusia menyebalkan dihadapannya.

"Dasar mesum! Matikan televisinya!" teriak Taemin jengkel.

"Cerewet. Ini kan kamarku, jadi aku bebas mau melakukan apapun" balas Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut menonton bersama kami?" tawar Minho kalem.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"HAAH?! Kau kenapa sih! Sudah gila ya!"

Minho kembali membaca komiknya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes Taemin.

"Dia Cuma bercanda, kau menanggapinya serius?" ledek Jongin. Matanya mengerling nakal.

Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Ia akhirnya keluar dari kamar saudara kembarnya dengan membanting pintu. Sungguh kalau lama-lama berhadapan dengan mereka berdua kepalanya bisa pecah. Kenapa dia bisa tahan punya saudara seperti itu! Dan lagi, kenapa sahabatnya sama menyebalkannya dengan kembarannya itu!

'**Kenapa aku bisa sekesal ini? Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?'**

Taemin menggerutu pelan sembari mencuci tangannya di westafel. 'Kenapa anak itu selalu ada di rumahku!' batinnya jengkel.'Aku membencinya! Dasar tidak tahu malu!'

Pasti selalu begini, ia terus saja kalah kalau beradu mulut dengan mereka. Taemin terus saja menggerutu tanpa suara hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Minho dibelakangnya. Minho terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan saudara sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan dari SD kau tidak bertambah tinggi ya?" Tanya Minho.

"Apa?" Taemin menoleh kesal.

"Selain itu kau juga berkelakuan seperti anak kecil. Coba kemari"

Minho menarik lengan Taemin dan memegang bahunya agar menghadap ke cermin bersama dirinya.

"Lihat? Bahkan aku lebih tinggi…"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum sumringah saat melihat bayangan mereka. Di cermin perbedaan tinggi mereka benar-benar terlihat dengan jelas. Taemin yang tampak terkejut saat melihat siluet dirinya dan Minho. Ia terpana. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari seseorang yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

**Saat itu aku baru menyadarinya, kalau aku jatuh cinta pada sosok Choi Minho. Karena itu sampai sekarang aku merasa tak tenang jika berada didekatnya. Aku takut ia akan mendengar detak jantungku yang tak beraturan.**

**1 tahun semenjak itu aku jarang bertemu dengannya lagi karena terlalu sibuk dengan belajar untuk ujian masuk SMA. Apakah selama setahun ini aku sudah bertambah dewasa walau hanya sedikit?**

**Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi…**

**Semoga aku bisa jujur…**

**Dengan perasaanku sendiri…**

Taemin melangkah dengan riang bersama Kibum menuju kelasnya. Kerisauannya sedikit berkurang berkat nasehat Kibum sahabatnya. Setidaknya ia harus mencobanya kan? Yah, tidak tahu nanti hasilnya bagaimana, tapi usaha patut dijalankan.

Matanya memandang satu persatu siswa/siswi yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Ia tampak antusias melihat sekolah barunya, tangan mungilnya menarik lengan Kibum agar mereka cepat sampai ke kelas.

Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat tangga. Taemin terpaku, ia mengenal sosok itu. Seseorang yang selalu bisa membuat pipinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdentam semakin cepat.

Sosok itu bahkan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Itu Minho! Choi Minho! Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku!' Taemin termangu 'Apa yang aku lakukan?! Katakan sesuatu mulut bodoh!'

"An…"

Astaga! Benarkah namja tampan dihadapannya ini adalah Choi Minho sahabat kembarannya? Dia berubah menjadi sangat tampan diluar perkiraannya.

Minho menatap Taemin yang tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Rasanya ia mengenal namja manis berambut pirang dihadapannya ini, tapi dia lupa bertemu dimana…

"Anye# $%&*#!"

"Apa?" Minho mengerjab pelan. Entah telinganya yang salah atau memang namja manis dihadapannya itu yang bicaranya tidak jelas.

Taemin langsung berdiri tegak dan membekap mulutnya. Apa itu tadi? HIAAAAAAAHHH! Kenapa malah seperti ini? Padahal kami sudah bertemu! Memalukan! Apa yang sudak kulakukaaaaann!T^T

"Oh~ Ternyata itu kau ya?"

"Eh?" Taemin membeo.

"Kau lama sekali menyadarinya"

Jongin yang ternyata ada disamping Minho sejak tadi menatap malas keduanya. Mungkin ia terlalu silau dengan pesona Minho hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran saudaranya sendiri. Minho menggaruk pelipisnya pelan lalu menunjuk Taemin yang masih tampak linglung.

"Karena rambutnya agak panjang sih, dulu kan tidak sepanjang ini. Lagipula dia juga mewarnai rambutnya jadi pirang seperti itu" Bayangin rambut Tetem waktu kecil itu yang model bob di MV Replay Korea trus sekarang rambutnya kayak yang di MV Lucifer^^

Taemin masih saja terpesona pada Minho. Namja bermarga Choi itu sekarang benar-benar terlihat dewasa. Padahal mereka hanya tidak bertemu salama setahun, tapi tadi dia hampir saja tidak mengenalinya. Badannya juga semakin tinggi… Taemin merasa semakin tenggelam -_-

"Taeminie bilang padaku kalau dia ingin terlihat dewasa kalau masuk SMA, makanya rambutnya dicat dan dibiarkan panjang" Jongin berbisik sambil menyeringai menatap Taemin. Ia tertawa mengejek.

Persimpangan siku-siku muncul di kepala Taemin. 'Dasar manusia hitam menyebalkan! Aku mendengarnya tahu!' batinnya dongkol.

Bibirnya mengerucut dan matanya memandang kesal Jongin. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Minho. Ia langsung membuang muka guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali menjalar diwajahnya.

"Tapi aku merasa Taemin memang ada sedikit perbedaan"

'Eh?' Taemin kembali menatap Minho terkejut.

Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap, tapi tidak lama karena Taemin langsung memutuskan kontak dan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Biasa saja, aku berubah juga bukan karena ingin dipuji olehmu kok" ia mencoba berkilah.

"Anak ini benar-benar tidak berubah ya?" Minho bertanya pada Jongin yang masih setia disampingnya. Taemin mendelik.

"Iya… Dan lagi kenapa yang sekelas malah kau dan dia? Benar-benar sulit dimengerti"

"Iya juga"

Jongin berbalik dan mengajak Minho untuk segera masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan kedua namja manis yang memandangi punggung mereka hingga hilang diujung koridor. Taemin memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas lega.

"Ooh… Jadi itu yang namanya Minho? Ternyata orangnya setampan yang dibicarakan, dia sangat populer kan Taemin?"

"Huh?" Taemin menoleh kaget ke arah Kibum yang memandangnya datar.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

"Eh, lihat namja itu!"

"Ommo! Dia sangat tampan!"

"Nuguya?"

"Dia terlihat paling bersinar…"

"Dari SMP mana ya?"

Kibum menatap Taemin yang memasang tampang tidak percaya, garis-garis hitam menyelimuti kepalanya.

"Betul kan?"

Taemin memandang calon teman-teman sekelasnya dengan takjub, sebagian besar namja berstatus uke dan yeoja berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Minho yang sedang duduk di sudut kelas. Minho sepertinya menyebarkan pheromons terlalu banyak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia sangat hebat" pundung Taemin gelap. Ia berjalan gontai ke bangkunya yang terletak beberapa bangku didepan Minho. Kibum mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Choi Minho dari yang kudengar terpilih menjadi tim inti kelompok sepak bola sekolah ini. Menempati urutan ke 3 saat ujian penerimaan siswa. Dia juga terkenal dikalangan siswa/siswi berprestasi di kalangan atas"

"Ugh.."

Taemin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangan. Dia sebenarnya sudah menyangka semua hal-hal menakjubkan tentang pujaan hatinya itu, tapi tetap sajamendengar perkataan Kibum tentang fakta yang ada membuatnya tercengang. Hah~ Rasanya semakin sulit untuk mendekatinya…

"Jujur saja, dia terlalu tinggi untukmu"

Taemin mendongak.

"Seminggu aku tidak mengajaknya bicara karena dia mengataiku pendek" Taemin memberengut.

"Hei Minho-ah!"

Taemin dan Kibum langsung menoleh pada dua sosok namja yang menghampiri meja Minho. Satu yang terus menyegir lebar dan satunya lagi berambut pelangi.

'Apa mereka teman SMP-nya?' batin Taemin penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar terkenal… Kenapa bisa?" Chanyeol menatap Minho dengan heran.

"Kau iri?" Tanya Sehun cuek.

"Kalian berisik sekali" Minho memegang bagian belakang lehernya lelah.

"Sepertinya kau makin terkenal ya Minho?" Jonghyun, teman sebangkunya melirik usil padanya.

"Teman sekelasku pasti akan langsung meminta nomor hapemu begitu mereka tahu aku temanmu" Chanyeol menerawang.

"Boleh kami bagi nomormu?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"Kalian ini…"

"Kami Cuma bercanda Mr. Kodok, jangan terlalu serius" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Oh! Ada apa dengan rambutmu Sehun-ah? Warnanya jadi seperti pelangi begitu" Jonghyun tertawa sambil menunjuk rambut Sehun. "Apa kau salah memakai gel rambut?" ledeknya.

"Jangan mengejek style-ku, aku tahu kau hanya iri Jjong"

"Heh, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku sudah cukup tampan dengan gayaku yang sekarang"

Mereka berempat tertawa lebar. Taemin melihat semua itu dengan jelas. Bagaimana Minho tertawa dan bersendau gurau, bagaimana ia terlihat kesal dan bagaimana ia mencibir. Taemin memegang pipinya yang memerah. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada sosoknya. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah redup.

**Sifat Minho yang hanya diketahui olehku kupikir ada banyak. Akan tetapi, sisi lain dirinya yang tidak kuketahui ternyata jauh lebih banyak lagi.**

Taemin mengikat kembali bungkusan bekalnya dan segera beranjak berdiri. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sedikit tak nafsu makan. Ah biarlah, sisa makanannya biar dibawa pulang saja.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" Tanya Kibum.

"Iya. Aku mau ke Lab. Sains dulu, ada barangku yang tertinggal disana"

"Baiklah"

Taemin berjalan pelan kea rah laboratorium. Ingatannya melayang-layang saat ia masih kecil dimana pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Minho karena Jongin mengajaknya ke rumah untuk belajar bersama. Taemin mendesah, dari awal ia dan Minho memang tidak punya hubungan apapun jika bukan karena Jongin yang mengenalkan. Matanya memanas.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok manusia yang sedang menatapnya dari balik jendela laboratorium yang mengarah ke halaman belakang sekolah. Choi Minho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taemin mengelus dadanya dengan alis mengeryit.

"Mencari ketenangan, di kelas terlalu berisik" jawabnya sambil menguap kecil.

"Oh…"

Keduanya terdiam tak berani melanjutkan pembicaraan. Minho memandang lama Taemin yang terus menunduk tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Taem, kau mau kesini juga?"

"Apa?"

Minho mengulurkan tangan pada Taemin dengan memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Seakan terhipnotis Taemin perlahan berjalan mendekati jendela, ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan lengan kokoh Minho.

"Aku harus melompati jendela? Tapi ini terlalu tinggi…"

"Tidak apa, aku akan memegangimu"

Dia membantu Taemin keluar lewat jendela. Tangannya menjaga namja manis itu agar tak oleng. Saat kakinya baru setengah turun Taemin tergelincir dan hampir terjatuh, dengan sigap Minho menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-Iya…" Taemin merenggangkan pegangan Minho pada lengannya. Setelah pegangan itu terlepas ia langsung membuat jarak. Taemin terlalu terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hatinya belum siap.

"Ma-Maaf…" cicit Taemin. Minho membuang muka.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat"

Taemin menoleh menatap Minho yang menunduk.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku katakan saja, aku tidak masalah"

DEG

'Apa maksudnya? Apa yang dia bicarakan?'

"Tadi kau menangis kan?"

'Di melihatku menagis? Tidak! Jangan-jangan… Dia sudah tahu tentang…'

"Kau…"

Detak jantungnya semakin tak tekendali mendengar kalimat Minho yang terputus. Apakah ia menyadari perasaanku? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini akhirnya? Karena…

"Kau… Dikelas tidak punya teman dan kesepian kan? Makanya kau diacuhkan bukan?"

…Aku akan… EH?

"Ha?" Taemin cengo.

"Murid perempuan kan sangat suka mencampuri urusan seperti itu…"

Taemin sweatdrop. Ia pikir tadi rahasianya terbongkar, tak tahunya… Dia harus berterimakasih pada pemikiran salah di kepala Minho. Hampir saja dia memohon untuyk menghilan saja karena tidak kuat menanggung malu.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA Bukan begitu… HAHAHAHA" Taemin memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu kuat tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Minho mendelik.

Ia mencengkram kepala Taemin dengan sebelah tangannya. Minho menggoyangkan kepala milik Taemin itu ke kanan-kiri lalu mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Padahal aku menghawatirkanmu, tapi kau malah tertawa? Dasar…"

"Aduh! Kau saja yang aneh! Tiba-tiba berbicara seperti appaku. Hey! Ini sakit! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Namja dengan pesona diatas rata-rata itu melepaskan cengkramannya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Taemin. Tatapannya berubah khawatir.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh…" Taemin tersenyum.

"Dasar aneh…"

'Syukurlah Minho tidak berubah. Dia tetap jadi orang yang kukenal. Aku benar-benar lega'

"Ternyata kau benar-benar kelihatan berbeda karena rambutmu itu"

Taemin memegang rambutnya cemas.

"Bukannya kau dan Jongin mengejeknya waktu itu? Aku tahu kalau aku tidak pantas dengan penampilan seperti ini. Kalau rambutku kupotong dan kembali kucat hitam semua beres kan?" pundung Taemin beringsut menjauh.

Semilir angin menemani kesunyian mereka di teras belakang lab. Minho memandang jauh rindangan pohon didepannya, daun-daun perlahan berguguran saat angin kembali datang.

"Kau tidak perlu memotongnya. Hanya saja… Aku belum terbiasa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalau kau terlihat aneh atau jelek"

Taemin terpana. Rona merah menjalari pipinya. Ia melirik Minho yang asyik merenung.

SREEEKK

Suara pintu geser dan langkah kaki memasuki ruang lab menyentakkan mereka berdua dari pikiran panik untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sepertinya disini tidak ada orang. Aku rasa tempat ini aman"

"Apa kau yakin? Kalau kau ketahuan berciuman dengan sunbaemu di ruang sekolah kita bisa kena masalah"

"Tidak masalah, kita juga bisa sembunyi dibawah meja"

"Dasar pervert!"

Tunggu dulu! Suaranya memang ada dua, tapi Taemin yakin ia mengenal salah satu pemilik suara itu. Terdengar tidak asing, jangan-jangan… Taemin menyipitkan matanya menatap focus kearah dalam sama halnya dengan Minho. Tapi namja tampan itu tampak tak terlalu terkejut. Ia hanya mendengus remeh.

'OH ASTAGA! TERNYATA MEMANG JONGIN! DASAR PASANGAN GILA! DISINI MASIH ADA ORANG!'

Taemin menjambak rambutnya frustasi ia mengerang dalam hati. Baru saja ia melihat adegan live dua orang yang saling berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Astaga! Matanya yang polos!

SREEEK

Kali ini ada suara pintu dibuka lagi. Suara kecipak dua orang didalam juga mendadak berhenti.

"Hei! Kalian berdua sedang apa ditempat ini?"

'EH? JUNG SEONSANGNIM?'

"Dilarang memakai ruangan kosong sembarangan! Dasar anak-anak nakal! Kambali ke kelas!"

"B-Baik seonsangnim!"

Jung Yunho menggeleng pelan.

Hening

"Apa sudah tidak ada orang?"

Kaki panjangnya melangkah pelan kea rah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Taemin makin panik mendengar tiap suara yang dihasilkan dari setiap langkah yang diambil Jung saenim kearahnya.

'Gawat… Gawat…'

Sebuah tarikan yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuatnya tersentak kaget hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Semuanya kaku.

"Dasar, apasih yang mereka pikirkan? Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal-hal macam itu disekolah" Yunho menggerutu sambil mengunci erat jendela. Mencegah ada yang menggunakannya sebagai sarana bolos.

Taemin merasakan napasnya tersendat saat menyadari jaraknya yang terlalu dekat dengan Minho. Apalagi dengan telapak tangannya yang membekap mulut Taemin agar tak berisik. Tubuh ringkihnya terperangkap oleh sosok Minho yang kuat.

'Jantungku, aku mohon bertahanlah'

"Se-Sepertinya Jung saenim sudah pergi"

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengintip karena bisa ketahuan"

Taemin mencengkram erat lengan seragam milik Minho untu merdakan rasa gugupnya. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma manly Minho dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ternyata Jongin sudah punya namjachingu, padahal baru seminggu di SMA tapi gerakannya cepat sekali…"

"Hei…"

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat orang berciuman. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika bertemu Jongin dirumah?"

"Jangan terlalu keras Taem, mungkin Jung saenim masih disini" bisik Minho pelan.

Habisnya…

Aku takut…

Kalau tidak berbicara…

Detak jantungku akan terdengar olehmu…

"Berciuman itu… Rasanya seperti apa?" lirih Taemin.

Tirai jendela tersibak diterpa semilir angin. Gemerisik dedaunan ikut menyertai suasana hening yang tercipta atas pertanyaan seseorang yang tengah menahan degup jantungnya di hadapan sang pujaan hati.

Taemin saja, apa yang sudah ia katakan?

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Taemin menengadah menghadap Minho. Tatapannya seolah terkunci pada sepasang iris kelam dihadapannya. Menghipnotis dirinya agar tidak melawan ataupun memberontak.

Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengurung tubuh Taemin dan sebelahnya lagi diperuntukkannya untuk meraih tengkuk Taemin agar semakin mendekat kearahnya. Taemin memjamkan matanya saat merasakan terpaan napas hangat yang mengenai wajahnya. Bibir mereka sudah hampir saling menggapai…

"MINHO-AH!"

Dua sosok namja muncul beranda lantai dua dan meneriaki Minho yang terpekur.

"Oh! Itu dia! Ternyata dia disini"

"Sedang apa kau sendirian?"

"Kita ada pelajaran olahraga! Ayo!"

"Baiklah!" Minho beranjak lalu menepuk bagian belakang celananya bermaksud membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi matanya melirik ke tempat Taemin bersembunyi.

Taemin terengah-engah karena ulahnya sendiri. Napasnya tak beraturan dan wajahnya memanas. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempatnya tadi bersembunyi. Bermaksud menghindari pertemuan dengan seseorang walaupun tidak disengaja.

'Apa yang baru saja terjadi?'

'Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?'

'**Kau ingin mengetahuinya?'**

'Aku tidak megerti kenapa?'

'Kenapa?'

'Pikiranku kacau..'

"Hei Lee Taemin!"

"Ah" Taemin berjengkit saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa" Taemin mencoba tersenyum pada Kibum.

Sepertinya ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia ada di kelas mengerjakan kegiatan pembersihan. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang sapu.

'Kenapa ia melakukannya?'

'Apa karena aku yang terkesan memberinya ajakan?' Taemin memejamkan matanya frustasi.

'Tapi, bukankah itu hal yang bagus?

'Argh! Aku tidak mengerti!'

"Em… Lee Taemin-sshi"

Taemin menoleh menghadap dua orang yeoja teman sekelasnya yang tadi memanggilnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, mereka Eunjung dan Jiyeon "Ya, ada apa?"

"Taemin-sshi dekat dengan Minho-sshi ya? Karena tadi saat jam makan siang aku melihat kalian berduaan" Tanya Eunjung.

Taemin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

'**Berciuman itu… Rasanya seperti apa?'**

"Maaf ya, tapi kami hanya penasaran kenapa kalian bisa dekat padahal bersekolah di SMP yang berbeda" sambung Jiyeon.

"Jangan-jangan kalian paca…"

"TIDAK! Ah… Itu…"

Omongan Eunjung terhenti karena teriakan Taemin. Namja manis itu menatap gelisah sekitarnya, ia meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik karena dia adalah sahabat saudara kembarku. Karena sudah kenal dari dulu makanya…

.

.

.

…aku dan dia tidak mungkin pacaran"

Taemin terdiam dengan perkataannnya sendiri. Rasanya sedikit sakit mengatakannya, tapi ia harus meluruskan masalah agar mereka tak salah paham. Ia memasang senyum dan mengangkat kepalanya mencoba mengajak mereka berbicara. Sebelum…

…ia menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang mendengarkan perkataannya dari arah pintu kelas, senyum yang terpatri di wajah Taemin menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan cemas dan kekalutan.

"M-Minho…"

Minho memandangnya lama tanpa ekspresi lalu membuang muka kearah lain.

Saat itulah Taemin merasa benar-benar hancur dan merasa bersalah.

**Ternyata akulah yang telah membuat hubungan kami yang sudah mulai dekat ini kembali memiliki jarak.**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ada yang familiar sama alur ceritanya? Yang tau silahkan review atau PM, ntar saya kasih hadiah ttd ama foto bareng XD #hadiahmengerikan

Hai I'm SiPut, dan kamu baru saja membaca ff saya, jadi silahkan review (^,~) #kasihpermen

Tadinya mau ngelanjut Hate You ama From The Darkest Side, tapi lepi rebutan ama dedek, jadinya saya yang jadi makhluk malam dan kurang dapat jatah ngetik -_-

Lepinya juga janrang dirumah karena sering melanglangbuana~ #nyanyi

Dan karena saya ngetik ampe tengah malam…

#pasangsenter

#pakesarung

#ngerondastyle(?)

Silahkan mention and follow PutPut_407 kalau mau kenal-kenal SiPut XD

Gak juga gak papa -_-

Cha! Sampai jumpa chap depaaaaaann! \(^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISTANCE TO A KISS_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

**Cast :**

Kim (Lee) Taemin

Choi Minho

Kim Jongin (Kai)

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** 2Min

**Disclaimer : **SIPUT! It's me!

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC

**Summary : **Minho, namja yang disukai Taemin. Dia adalah teman dari saudara kembarnya, Jongin. Sejak kecil Minho sering mengahbiskan waktu di rumah Taemin dan Jongin. Walau ia sudah lama menyukai Minho, namun sulit menunjukkan perasaannya didepannya. Ketika mereka masuk SMA, Minho berubah menjadi namja tampan yang digandrungi banyak yeoja dan uke. Taemin merasa sulit mendekati Minho. Lalu bagaimana ia mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka?

.

"Qhia503"

Presents…

.

"**Berciuman itu…Rasanya seperti apa?"**

"**Kau ingin mengetahuinya?"**

Taemin melamun memikirkan perkataannya sendiri. Mengingat kejadiaan saat ia dan Minho nyaris berciuman. Memikirkan perkataannya yang mungkin menyakiti hati namja tampan itu.

**Waktu itu… Jarak diantara kami terasa amat dekat,,**

**Tapi aku…**

"…min"

**Aku…**

"LEE TAEMIN?"

Taemin mengerjab saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Matanya menatap ke depan mencari sumber suara. Taemin tersentak, baru mengingat ia melamun ditengah-tengah pelajaran.

"N-Ne Ssaem?"

"Baca dari paragraph tiga"

"Eh? Oh baiklah…"

Taemin berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka buku panduan dengan panic, matanya sempat menatap punggung Minho sekilas, tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum melaksanakan perintah seonsangnim.

**Akulah yang telah menghancurkan kedekatan itu…**

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

**5 tahun sudah aku menyukai Minho, sahabat kembaranku Jongin.**

**Akhirnya kami bisa kembali bertemu setelah setahun, sekolah pun di sekolah yang sama.**

**Tapi sejak kejadian itu kami sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa.**

**Sekarang malah seperti tidak saling kenal.**

**Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Minho?**

**Aku berjanji tidak akan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi,**

**Oleh karena itu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**aku ingin kami bisa kembali berbicara seperti biasanya…**

"Permandian air panas?!"

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap putra manis mereka dengan senyum manis yang tidak pernah luntur sambil mengangguk mantap. Taemin memandang mereka jengah.

"Begitulah~ Kami diundang oleh teman kerja appamu ini, tuan Park. Maaf ya mendadak Taemin sayang, tapi kami harus pergi" jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah sumringah.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku dan Jongin menjaga rumah?" Taemin memberengut sebal. Tega sekali orangtuanya berlibur dan tidak mengajak anak-anaknya ikut serta.

"Habis kami Cuma dapat tiket untuk berdua… Tenang saja, eomma sudah bilang ke Jongin juga" Leeteuk masih mencoba membujuk putranya.

"Jongin?"

"Iya, lagipula besok sore kami sudah pulang. Nanti eomma dan appa akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh"

"Baiklah…"

"Makan malam sudah eomma siapkan, kau tinggal memanaskannya saja ya?"

"Iya…"

"Oh iya! Eomma juga sudah menyuruh Minho untuk datang"

"Iya…"

.

.

.

.

"HEEE?!"

Tepat sesaat setelah perkataan eommanya yang membuat jantung Taemin serasa mau copot, pintu rumah mereka terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Kim Jongin.

"Aku pu-loh? Eomma dan appa belum berangkat?"

"Oh Kai, kami baru mau pergi"

"Selamat malam" semua orang menoleh pada satu lagi sosok yang muncul dibelakang Jongin, Taemin menahan napas.

Leeteuk langsung memeluk hangat Minho dan tersenyum padanya, Kangin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Minho balas tersenyum.

"Kau lama tidak kesini Minho" ucap Kangin ramah.

**Tunggu dulu! Ini benar-benar terjadi?!**

"Maafkan ahjumma ya Minho? Kami mengganggumu malam-malam"

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Eomma juga menyuruhku berkunjung kesini"

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga Jongin dan Taemin ya?"

"Iya" Minho tersenyum ramah menyanggupi permintaan Kangin ahjussi.

Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Choco, sebunarnya apa yang dipikarkan eomma dan appanya itu? Pegangannya tersentak saat Choco melompat turun dari gendongannya. Taemin memperhatikan saat anjing peliharaan keluarganya itu berlari kea rah Minho. EH? MINHO?!

"Kau rindu padaku ya Choco?" Minho mengelus sayang kepala anjing itu dan membawanya dalam gendongan. Anjing itu tampak nyaman, bahkan sekarang ia menjilati wajah Minho yang mendatangkan tawa riang dari sang namja. Taemin mengerucut sebal.

'Choco curang!'

**Tunggu… Sepertinya… Minho biasa-biasa saja denganku. Apa… Hanya perasaanku saja ya?**

"Lee Taemin! Jangan bengong saja di depan pintu. Siapkan makan malam sana!" perintah Jongin seenaknya sambil mengeloyor masuk.

"HAA?"

Sepertinya tadi Taemin melamun sampai tak menyadari orang tuanya sudah berangkat dari tadi.

"Padahal kalau tidak ada anak ini aku bisa mengajak kekasihku kemari. Iya kan Minho?"

"Sepertinya begitu…" Minho menjawab datar tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Namja tampan itu langsung masuk dan meninggalkan Taemin sendiri didepan pintu.

Taemin termenung sesaat dan menunduk sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

**Ternyata… Memang perasaanku saja…**

**Tapi kalau memang benar, berarti kami tidak bisa berbaikan…**

Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum melangkah pelan menuju dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jongin turun dari tangga sambil menelefon.

"Oh ya? Tidak, tidak apa-apa"

'Namjachingunya ya?' batin Taemin.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku kesana sekarang"

'HAA?'

"Tunggu Jongin! Mau pergi kemana kau?" Taemin mengekori Jongin dari belakang.

"Mau bertemu namjachinguku ditaman dekat rumahnya" jawabnya enteng.

"Sekarang?! Kau pikir buat apa eomma memanggil Minho kesini?!"

"Cuma sebentar"

"Sebentar yang kau katakan itu berapa lama?!"

"Sekitar 2 atau 3 jam"

"Yang benar saja! Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Taemin menarik lengan baju Jongin menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Cerewet! Minho juga tidak masalah kutinggal sebentar"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Jangan tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengannya bodoh!"

BLAM

"Ah…" Taemin terpekur. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi sambil mondar-mandir tidak sekali saudaranya meninggalkan dirinya Cuma berdua dengan Minho. Taemin menoleh kebelakang saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Eh?" matanya membulat melihat Minho yang memperhatikannya dari ujung tangga.

Namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya datar lalu berjalan menuju dapur, Taemin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ma-Maaf ya Minho? Jongin seenaknya pergi padahal kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini"

Minho hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil segelas air.

"Kalau Minho mau pulang tidak apa-apa kok. Sepertinya Jongin masih lama perginya, aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian"

'BERIKUTNYA BERITA PEMERKOSAAN TERHADAP SEORANG SISWA NAMJA SHS YANG TERJADI TADI MALAM. TERSANGKA SEORANG NAMJA BERUMUR 30-AN YANG MENEROBOS KEDALAM SALAH SATU UNIT PERUMAHAN DI KOMPLEKS YONGGUK TEMPAT SISWA ITU TINGGAL SEORANG DIRI. TERSANGKA SAMPAI SAAT INI MASIH DALAM PENGEJARAN PIHAK KEPOLISIAN.'

Taemin menatap benda elektronik yang bertengger manis diatas meja makan dengan aura kelam.

'Dekat dari rumah'

"Aku tidak akan pulang" Taemin menoleh kaget kerah Minho. Merasa namja tampan itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun"

Sesaat Taemin merasa waktu berhenti diantara mereka, ia menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, Minho, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu? Baknya sudah penuh kuisi dengan air hangat. Atau mau makan dulu? Ada makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh eommaku. Eh, tapi makannya mau bersama Jongin ya? Oke. Silahkan mandi duluan!"

Minho menatap heran Taemin yang sibuk beceloteh panjang lebar sambil mondar-mandir didepannya.

"Hei kau ti-"

"Santai saja!" namja manis itu langsung mendorong masuk Minho kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat.

Taemin bernafas cepat sambil bersandar didepan pintu. Demi apa dia benar-benar gugup sekarang! Sekarang ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya namja tampan itu benar-benar mengikuti perkataan Taemin.

**Bingung… Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam situasi seperti ini…**

"Uh…"

Taemin berbaring menyamping diatas sofa. Ia memeluk erat Choco dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya memerah tanpa henti.

'Aku tidak bisaaaaa! Aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak! Jongin-ah, cepatlah pulaaaang~' batin Taemin menjerit frustasi.

'Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir, jangan-jangan aku belum memakai dalaman!'

'Kalau sampai kelihatan… Mati aku…'

Roh Taemin serasa melayang dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Entah kenapa kenyataan berdua saja dengan Minho membuatnya hilang akal, pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

SRASAK

Deg

Taemin membatu dan menoleh kearah jendela, Choco langsung lompat dan menggonggongi sosok dibalik kaca yang baru saja membuat suara aneh.

"Ada apa Choco? Apa ada sesuatu disana?"

'Eh?'

'SEORANG NAMJA BERUMUR 30-AN MASUK DENGAN PAKSA'

'PENJAHATNYA MASIH DICARI POLISI'

'PEMERKOSAAN'

'Ah, tidak mungkin kan?'

Merasa penasaran, Taemin mendekat kearah jendela dan menyibak sedikit celah gorden untuk mengintip keluar. Meski sebenarnya ia takut setengah mati.

BRAK

"HWAAA…!"

Saat ujung jarinya berhasil menyibak tirai gorden, ada sesuatu yang menghantam kaca jendela hingga membuat Taemin tersentak dan berteriak kaget. Ia berlari dengan kalap mencari Minho dengan berurai air mata.

"MINHO-AH!" teriak Taemin takut sambil menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat kemari! Sepertinya diluar ada sesuatu! Tadi ada suara-suara aneh dan aku takut! Bagaimana iniiii?!"

"Apa sih? Masuk tiba-tiba!"

"Eh?" Taemin melongo melihat Minho yang tidak mengenakan atasan sama sekali dengan handuk yang masih bertengger dikepalanya.

"UWAAAAAA! KENAPA TIDAK PAKAI BAJU DASAR CABUL! KAU INI! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU BODOH!"

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi ya?" sindir Minho dengan alis berkedut.

"Guk… Guk!"

Taemin menoleh kaget saat sadar Choco tidak mengikutinya dan masih berada didekat jendela.

"Astaga! Aku lupa Choco ketinggalan! Ayo cepat! Sepertinya ada seseorang di halaman!"

"Masa sih?"

"Aku serius! Ada suaranya!"

"Baiklah, tenanglah dulu" Minho berusaha menenangkan Taemin yang tampak kacau karena takut. Ia berjalan pelan kerah ruang tengah dengan Taemin yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya, ketika Taemin melihat Choco yang masih asyik menggonggong ke arah luar dari jendela, ia langsung menarik anjing itu dan memeluknya posesif.

"Choco sebaiknya kau disini saja, disana bahaya" ucapnya sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

Minho melangkah pelan kearah jendela dengan santai, tangannya menyibak celah gorden dan menatap datar sosok diluar sana.

"Meooongg~"

Yang ternyata seekor kucing.

Ia berbalik menatap datar Taemin yang tampak kaget. Sungguh perilakunya tadi sangat berlebihan hanya karena seekor kucing. Bodoh…

"Sesuai dugaanku, itu memang kucing" Minho berucap santai sambil mengelus sayang kepala Choco saat Taemin tiba dengan dua gelas cola dan sepiring salad buah.

"Maaf, tadi aku benar-benar kaget"

"Aku juga"

Taemin menunduk pasrah saat menyadari Minho meliriknya dengan tampang datar. Kalau diingat-ingat, sikapnya tadi benar-benar berlebihan. Matanya menatap Minho takut-takut saat namja itu tertawa riang bersama Choco. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

**Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Minho sehabis mandi, tapi kenapa sekarang aku…**

'Choco suka namja tampan ya' batin Taemin menangis.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih ingat ya?"

"Eh? Ingat apa?" Taemin gelagapan. Minho mengangkat satu gelas cola tanpa batu es didalamnya dan membawanya kehadapan mereka.

"Ini"

Taemin tertegun.

"Kalau aku paling tidak suka minum cola dengan batu es didalamnya" Minho menatap gelas itu sebentar sebelum meminum isinya.

"Itu… Karena dari kecil kita sering bersama, sepertinya aku sudah mengingat secara otomatis"

Taemin tersenyum saat mengingat masa kecil mereka.

"Kesukukaanmu yang aneh-aneh atau makanan yang paling tidak kau sukai pun sepertinya sudah benar-benar ada didalam kepalaku"

"Ooh, begitu" sesaat tatapan Minho berubah senang.

"Kau tidak suka karena batu es akan membuat encer kan?"

"Iya"

"Kau juga tidak suka minuman kalengan kan? Ternyata kau masih seperti anak kecil"

"Cerewet!"

Taemin terkikik kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Saat menunduk matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Choco yang sedang mencoba mencuri salad di piring.

"Hei Choco!" Anjing dengan perawakan imut itu tampak kaget. Taemin langsung memeluknya gemas.

"Dasar kau ini! Tadi sudah kuberi makan kan?"

"Choco suka makan ya?" Minho menatap datar Choco yang tampak ingin lari dari kungkungan Taemin.

"Begitulah, makanya dia ini benar-benar gemuk. Kemarin saja-"

"Ya?"

Kalimat penuh keantusiasan Taemin terhenti saat melihat wajah Minho yang dipenuhi senyuman. Minho menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Taemin, dan ia tersentak saat melihat mata namja manis itu berkaca-kaca.

**Ke-Kenapa? Tanpa kusadari kami sudah berbicara dengan normal.**

**Kalau melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum…**

"Apa sebaiknya aku… Pulang saja?"

Taemin tersentak, "Apa?"

"Aku akan mencari Jongin dan membawanya pulang ke rumah" Minho beranjak dan hendak melangkah keluar.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Taemin ikut berdiri sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau aku terlalu santai disini, kau tidak akan suka kan?" Minho berucap tanpa memandang Taemin sama sekali.

"Kau salah!"

Tangan pucatnya terulur dan menahan lengan Minho agar tak pergi. Taemin menunduk sedih dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Minho terhenyak.

"Bukan begitu… Karena aku berfikir kau tidak mau menemaniku. Waktu itu, aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat…"

"…**aku dan dia tidak mungkin pacaran"**

"S-Sebenarnya… Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal sejahat itu… Ja-Jadi sebenarnya… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya tapi, aku ingin kau…"

**Eh, kenapa?**

"…Ja… Jadi yang special…"

**Kenapa jadi seperti menyatakan cinta?**

"… Ngg itu, jadi maksudku…"

**Ada apa denganku?**

"Aku tidak ingin kau jadi membenciku…"

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBENCIMU!"

Napas Minho tersengal menahan emosi. Ia terdiam saat sadar kalau ia baru saja membentak Taemin. Namja tampan itu menoleh kerah lain dengan pipi merona saat Taemin menatapnya intens.

"Taemin-ah, sebenarnya aku…"

KRIIINGGG

Kedunya tersentak kaget mendengar dering telefon rumah.

"Mungkin itu eomma"

Taemin mengusap lengannya saat gugup melanda dirinya, ia mencoba melangkah untuk mengangkat telefon saat kakinya tak sengaja membentur meja dan membuat segelas cola yang masih utuh disana tumpah.

"Aigo! Apa yang kulakukan.." Taemin menunduk untuk membereskannya.

"Taemin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Minho ikut menunduk sambil membantu Taemin.

"Mian, aku tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya…"

KRIIINGGGG

"Ah, telefonnya…"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Kau angkat saja telefon itu dulu" Minho mengambil alih gelas ditangan Taemin.

"B-Baiklah…"

"Apa disitu ada tissue?"

"Eh, dimana?"

"Disitu.."

KRIIIINGGGGG

"Tidak apa-apa, angkat saja telefonnya Taem-WUA!"

KRIIINGGGGG

Saat berbalik hendak mengambil tissue, tanpa sengaja Minho tergelicir dan menghantam tubuh Taemin hingga keduanya terhempas ke sofa. Dengan posisi ia yang menindih Taemin.

KRIIINGGGGG

Matanya yang tajam menatap sosok cantik dibawahnya dengan intens. Bagaimana wajah yang penuh rona merah itu tampak kaget dengan posisi mereka. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah belahan peace yang tampak menggiurkan dimatanya.

"Maafkan aku Taemin… Justru aku berfikir kaulah yang membenci diriku…"

"Apa…?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tak sepantasnya kau dengar waktu itu…"

"**Kau ingin tahu?"**

"Aku berfikir kau sudah mengabaikanku, dan aku terus menyesalinya…"

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah… Itu karena aku yang lebih dulu mengatakan hal yang kasar…" mata Taemin bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Minho memandang Taemin lembut dan menggenggam tangannya dikedua sisi kepala namja manis itu. Pandangan Taemin menjadi focus kerah Minho yang terus mendekat kearah wajahnya. Bibirnya hampir mencapai belahan pink milik menggoda itu…

"Aku sama sekali tidak membenci…"

BRAKK

"LEE TAEMIN!"

DAP

DAP

"Kau kenapa sih tidak mengangkat telefon dari eomma? Aku mengira eomma tahu kalau aku sedang keluar rumah dan menelefon ke ponselku!"

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Sedang apa kalian? Tv juga tidak dinyalakan…"

Jongin menatap datar Minho yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan Choco ditangannya dan Taemin yang tampak membereskan meja dengan kikuk secara bergantian.

"Tidak… Tidak ada…" Minho menjawab setenang mungkin.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Taemin menutup pelan pintu kamarnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan selembar handuk. Ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan saudaranya dan Minho tentang penempatan tempat tidur. Wajar sih, sekat yang membatasi kamar mereka berdua termasuk tipis.

"Minho-ah, kau tidur diatas tempat tidurku"

"Tidak, aku dilantai saja"

"Jangan. Eh sudah lama kita tidak begini ya?"

"Apa?"

"Dulu kita berdua muat dikasur kan?"

"Iya iya!"

Taemin meletakkan handuknya diujung tempat tidur lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas permukaan lembut itu, ia melipat kedua kakinya didepan dada. Tangannya memeluk kakinya sendiri.

**Waktu itu… Kalau Jongin tidak pulang kerumah…**

BLUSH

'AAAAGH! Aku pusing memikirkannya! Besok pagi kalau kami saling bertatapan sebaiknya bagaimana?!'

Taemin berguling-guling diatas kasur dengan gelisah sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

**Tapi tadi itu… Dia… Bolehkah aku menganggap Minho juga punya perasaan yang sama?**

'KYAAAAA! Aku harus bagaimana?!'

Kali ini ia membenturkan kepalanya secara berulang-ulang kerah bantal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya. Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dan membawanya menatap tembok dihadapannya.

'Ada Minho… Di balik tembok ini…'

**Malam itu aku sangat bahagia, rasanya apapun yang terjadi nanti aku pasti bisa dekat dengan Minho…**

**Semoga…**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Betapa menyedihkannya diriku yang tak bisa update dengan teratur dan malah berantakan kayak gini.

Saya juga tersiksa ngomong-ngomong T_T

Ah~ Seandainya itu bisa… #mewek

Baiklah ayo kita balas ripiu kalian semua…

Niraa : Serukah? Makasih atas review kamu, it's nice hehehehe… Dia berbicara begitu mungkin karena gugup, ini udah lanjut^^

**MermutCS **: Kamu yang pertama review dengan cara login, sama kan? #dihajarbolakbalik / Aku belum pernah publish ff ini sih, tapi kali-kali aja kejadian ide sama muncul lagi -_- buat jaga-jaga / Saya senang kalau kamu senang, sengaja saya pilih 2Min karena ff cast ini jaaaaraaaang sekali ada…

: Makasih… Ini udah lanjut^^

** .71465572 **: Pertama kalinya? Beneran? #ikuttepuktangan / Udah dewasa tapi tetap anak-anak XD / Thanks… Padahal Siput ngerasa ini amburadul banget… / Ini udah lanjut^^

**ichigo song **: Gemes ama siapa? Choco?

**Fujoshi203 **: Baru pertama kali baca tapi langsung suka? Aku terharu… #mewek

**frdinda **: Love story waktu smp? Dinda-sshi juga punya kembaran? Buat bocoran… Ini happy end kok^^

**bumranger89 **: #hugBoji aku mulai berfikir kau juga ada dimana-mana boji, bukankah itu bagus? XD / Aku baru ingat Minho adalah dongsaengmu unn ==' Sungguh aku baru mengingatnya… Ini Kim Kibum a.k.a umma Key, nama mereka sama jadi sulit banget -_-

**7D **: Amin buat doanya… Ini udah lanjut, thanks^^

**Ristinok **: Ada istilah malu-malu kucing, Tetem tuh kayak gini XD

Sangat menyenangkan mengganggu adikku yang juga author ff saat ia mengetik lanjutan ff-nya, aku suka mengganggunya karena ia enak diganggu XD

Tapi kemarahannya benar-benar mengerikan -_-

Aku selalu begadang kalau mengetik ff karena saat siang adik-ku lah yang menguasai benda persegi ini…

Menyedihkan… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? T_T

Karena itu Siput berterima kasih atas semua reviewnya….

Benar-benar terharu… T_T

Oh… Follow SiPutPut_407 kalau mau kenal Siput yang gak beres ini XD (hilangkan spasi)

Cha! Sampai jumpa chap depaaaann (^0^)/

Buat Silent Rider : Apa salahnya kalian member review walah hanya tanda titik? Seberat itukah member review hingga kalian benar-benar tak mau? Oh ayolah… JANGAN BERCANDA!


End file.
